base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
Ranks in Base Wars is a weapon grading system indicating the total ammount of kills done while using the specific weapon or vehicle and while nothing more than simply showing some accomplishment of reaching a certain rank threshold, they are primarily used in unlocking Reward weapons or unlocking the final weapon tier for vehicles. Ranks In Base Wars, there are total of 7 weapon ranks. Rank D, C, B, A, S, SS and SSS. Rank D Rank D is the default rank of any weapon/vehicle at 0 kills. Any weapon that has yet to be unlocked or any vehicle that has yet to be used usually have this rank. Rank C Rank C is the second rank of any weapon/vehicle at 10 kills. This rank is very easy to reach due to the low kill threshold though depending on the difficulty of using a certain vehicle/weapon and overall skill this rank may prove to be overly troublesome especially for newer players. Rank B Rank B is the third rank of any weapon/vehicle at 50 kills. This rank is relatively easy to reach though depending on the weapon/vehicle reaching this rank may take more time than needed. Rank A Rank A is the forth rank of any weapon/vehicle at 100 kills. Reaching this rank for weapons will be needed to unlock the Blue Reward Weapons. Rank S Rank S is the fifth rank of any weapon/vehicle at 250 kills. Reaching this rank for weapons will be needed to unlock the Red Reward Weapons. This rank is also needed to unlock the final weapon tier for vehicles. Rank SS Rank SS is the sixth rank of any weapon/vehicle at 1000 kills. At this point, reaching such a rank is more about time and commitment as any rank beyond Rank S is nothing more than accomplishment. Rank SSS Rank SSS is the final rank of any weapon/vehicle at 10000 kills. Like the previous rank, reaching such a rank is more about time and commitment. Though at this rank does indicate the pinnacle of one's commitment to that weapon/vehicle. Unlocking Reward Weapons Achieveing either Rank A or Rank S is needed to unlock the Reward Weapons in Base Wars which are among the most powerful weapons in their respective categories. Note that the weapon order does not matter and if one has all the 8YO VIPs, they would require one less weapon in order to unlock them. This does not apply for the BW DMR-11 and BW DMR-X. Rank A Reward Weapons Rank S Reward Weapons Unlocking Tier 4 Vehicle Weapons Unlocking Tier 4 Vehicle Weapons is as simple as getting 10 vehicles to Rank S. This is by no means an easy task due to some vehicles being easier to use than others. But once reaches the requirement, the tier 4 weapon option would be unlocked. Trivia *There were originally only Rank D to S, at a later update it introduces the SS and SSS rank. *When reward weapons were introduced, they were actually released in increments evevry few weeks as opposed to being all released at once. Category:Miscellaneous